


Молодильные булочки

by Du_Rock



Series: Сказки [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Fluff, Jacob's Granny loved Russian fairytales, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Du_Rock/pseuds/Du_Rock
Summary: В чем секрет Николя Фламеля, только ли философский камень дает ему силы жить?
Relationships: Nicolas Flamel/Jacob Kowalski
Series: Сказки [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779028
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Team Light - Summer 2020





	Молодильные булочки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest 2020.

«Утро добрым не бывает», вспомнил Якоб сквозь набат, орудующий в голове, дедушкину любимую присказку. Кроме колокола в голове плескалась боль, во рту кошки нассали, а подбородок утонул в перьевой подушке. Одно из перьев выбралось сквозь чехол и наволочку и настырно, раз за разом, лезло в нос.  
Сосредоточься на мелких задачах, говорила бабушка. Маленький Якоб, не зная, как сделать плюшку, плакал в отчаянии, стоя перед слишком высоким столом на кухне. На нем громоздились кастрюля с тестом, мешок с мукой и большущая ручка скалки, по которой бегал солнечный зайчик. Скалка пять минут назад злодейски напала на Якоба. Красная шишка уже расцветала на лбу, а слезы на щеках еще толком не высохли.  
Бабушка, утешая, раскатывая тесто, рассказывала сказки. Про молодильные яблоки и Финиста Ясного Сокола, про царя, который сварился в молоке, про царевну Несмеяну... Старые сказки из Старого света. Якоб сначала придвинул стул к столу, потом залез на него, закатал рукава, подсыпал, как делала бабушка, горсть муки на скатерть и, схватив кругляш из теста, медленно раскатал огромной деревянной скалкой, сделал плюшку с сахаром. Первую из долгой череды плюшек, ватрушек, булочек, пончиков и других...  
Якоб дунул еще раз, и перышко отправилось в полет к одному из никелированных столбов за краем подушки. Изголовье постели было незнакомым. Сам по себе этот факт ни о чем не говорил. За последний месяц в жизни Якоба сменилось немало постелей: от широкой деревянной кровати в Нью-Йорке в новой квартире до узкой койки на пароходе, где вечно качало, от койки у Ньюта... больше никаких кроватей в памяти Якоба не нашлось. Хуже было то, что в памяти, как и об этой кровати, не было ничего о последнем дне. Придется восстанавливать события по кускам.  
Итак, за спинкой кровати виден старый шкаф, а сбоку — деревянный пол, который, качаясь, карабкается на стену под невысоким окном, разделенным на квадраты. Рядом кто-то мерно дышит. Попытка приподнять голову обернулась сильной болью, но помогла увидеть разбросанную по полу одежду. Его костюм. Прежде чем упасть в постель он успел раздеться. Уже хорошо. Сосредоточься и восстанови ход событий.  
Первый вопрос — где он? Это не Нью-Йорк, он уехал с Куини... в голове вспыхнуло и погасло отчаяние, яркое, как синий всплеск молнии.

Картинки, обрывочные и путанные, поднимались с мутного дна памяти, как пузыри из болота. Вот он возращается в дом к Ньюту, который любезно отдал другу комнату: «Я провожу все время внизу, поддерживать жилой вид в доме получается плохо». Ему удалось найти хорошее помещение для пекарни и на следующей неделе можно вносить залог на аренду. Поделиться радостью с Ньютом все не выходит: Скамандер сидит перед камином и вполголоса спорит с Тиной, голова которой торчит из очага. Разговор, судя по обрывкам, неприятный, и Якоб спускается вниз, чтобы не мешать и поведать о своих победах авгурею. Еще можно покормить лунтелят, занятие медитативное, все грустные мысли тонут в благодарно-довольных взглядах огромных глаз.  
Ньют отдает ему письмо.  
Следующая картинка уже из Парижа. Они стоят с Фламелем на маленьком балконе, внизу по площади течет рекой военный парад. Все вокруг рады и машут флагами, а оружие у солдат украшено цветными лентами. Праздник, а не война, выдыхает Якоб под бравурные ритмы марша. Они пьют вино за здоровье и великую Республику.  
Потом крыша, плоское пространство посреди углов из черепиц, сложносочиненное с высокими стенами. На небе расцветают шары и росчерки праздничного фейерверка. Внизу, на улицах, восторженно кричат. В руке рюмка, а во рту привкус полынной горечи и жженого сахара. Истории о делах давно минувших лет текут, сменяясь, одна за другой. Люди, что живут рядом, далеки, словно между ними стены из льда веков. Он обнимает Николя и плачет.  
Дальше воспоминания напоминали драную для салата зелень, а не пузыри — неизвестно, где начинались, непонятно, чем заканчивались. Огромная бадья горячей воды, в которую так приятно окунаться с головой. По телу растекается легкое томление, хрупкое плечо под рукой, и давно забытая сказка про целебный чан с молоком. Почти благочестивый поцелуй и детское ощущение счастья. Кажется, они на этом не закончили...

На плечо уверенно легла чужая рука. Притворяться дальше смысла не было. Что бы вчера ни было, встречать последствия Ковальски привык лицом к лицу. Якоб аккуратно переложил голову направо и увидел незнакомого человека. Сперва опешил — неужели он умудрился провести в тайный дом постороннего мужчину? Заводить знакомства ему несложно, но в способностях проходить через магические преграды и защитные чары Якоб по-прежнему оставался тем, кем был — полным маглом. Тонкая нить узнавания забрезжила, подкидывая спасительную версию: глаза у незнакомца были удивительно голубые. Цвета летнего неба ясным утром. И улыбка, слегка вопросительная, бесконечно добрая. Осознание накрыло теплой волной.  
— Николя? — услышал свой голос со стороны Якоб.  
— Спасибо тебе, Якоб, — Фламель поднялся на локте, и Якоб почувствовал легкое касание губ у виска. Шум и головокружение отступали.  
— Но как?.. — Вопрос остался недосказанным, но не понять его было сложно — в узкой полосе зеркала, которое тянулось на всю высоту громадного шкафа, отражался совсем не тот хозяин дома, что встретил Ковальски вчера. Вместо тонких белых волос — густая седая грива, собрана в хвост. Вместо легких, хрупких рук — уверенные касания крепких ладоней. Вместо старческого торса с высохшим пергаментом кожи — сухопарое тренированное тело с четко очерченными мышцами. Такого пана черенком лопаты не перешибешь, он сам любого на земляных работах загонит, сворачивая горы от завтрака до ужина.  
— Ты же любишь сказки, — улыбнулся Фламель и встал. Якоб невольно проследил за Николя, который без стеснения и одежды дошел до столика у стены, на котором зажегся огонек под блестящим кофейником. Задница у Фламеля была ладная. Новая порция воспоминаний заставила покраснеть — чтобы он так фамильярно обращался с магом старше на... лет на шестьсот минимум? Ох. Придется признать за собой склонность не только к мужским задницам, но и к мужчинам постарше. Прилично старше. Пусть даже он и просыпается под воздействием алкоголя... Или не только? Полез же он знакомиться с хозяином дома, и с удовольствием общался после. Принял приглашение развеяться... Хорошо хоть у волшебников «развеяться» означает то же, что и у нормальных людей, а не что-нибудь вроде «сгореть и полетать на Парижем в виде пепла».  
— Люблю, — признал Якоб, — а эта с хорошим концом или не очень?  
Николя обернулся со смешком, хмыкнул и потер лоб.  
— Для меня определенно. Для тебя плохих последствий за то, что поделился со мной своей молодостью и силой не будет. — Он взмахнул кистью, небольшое окошко спальни отворилось, две горлицы влетели, опустив на подоконник небольшой бумажный пакет. В комнате одуряюще запахло свежей выпечкой. Якоб сглотнул. Похмелье исчезло бесследно, а вот есть захотелось очень. Кофейник булькнул и наполнил две чашки ароматным черным напитком. Пакет развернулся сам собой, и два круассана отправились следом за кофе на небольшой поднос, который приземлился на кровать к Якобу под бок. Следом и Николя опустился на перину.  
— Пожалуйста, угощайся, — простер Фламель руку над подносом и количество круасанов увеличилось. Можно перекусить в ожидании настоящего завтрака. Якоб взял первый и с удовольствием впился зубами в еще теплый, едва хрустящий бок.  
— О хорошем. — Николя отпил глоток кофе, — С радостью помогу тебе, если сумею. Тебе и твоему британскому другу, такому, увлеченному и рыжему, — уточнил зачем-то Фламель, и Якоб задумался, можно ли назвать старшего Скамандера рыжим или увлеченным. Впрочем, кого из братьев имел в виду старый алхимик, было понятно.  
— Спасибо, — искренне улыбнулся Якоб, — а можно я спрошу?  
— Не стесняйся, — кивнул Николя и белые зубы сверкнули в улыбке.  
— Ты помолодел, лет на ...триста?  
— Больше, друг мой. Чувствую себя максимум на сто. Как я и говорил вчера, секрет вечной жизни не так уж сложен. Куда интересней загадка вечной молодости. Хочешь расскажу? — Наклонился он к Якобу и поцеловал его в висок. Дождался кивка и продолжил: — Пока с тобой не поделятся, от всего сердца и искренне, молодой силой, ты так и будешь стареть, день за днем теряя физическую крепость.  
Они помолчали. Фламель думал о своем, а Якоб прикидывал, можно ли рассказать обо всем этом Ньюту и если да — то как?  
— Пернелла, — Николя встал, заворачиваясь в простыню, — пользуется этим приемом чаще, а я все время упускаю момент, когда еще не поздно. — Но хватит обо мне. Как там наши друзья в Британии?  
— Да все в порядке. Просто...  
Фламель молчал и потягивал кофе, но в этом молчании явственно чувствовалось дружелюбное участие, побуждавшее к беседе куда больше участливых расспросов.  
— Ньют парень непростой, да и Тина сложная. Они не могут взять и во всем разобраться. Тина аврор, и привыкла действовать сразу. Совсем не похожа на принцессу, которую надо спасти от дракона. — Якоб хмыкнул. По правде сказать, Ньют скорее полезет спасать дракона от рыцарей, и забудет про принцессу, обустраивая логово для нового любимца. Он откусил бок у еще одного круассана и, прикинув, что ничего сложного в таком тесте нет, продолжил: — А Ньют сам всех спасает. И хотя сам порой оказывается в беде, в отношениях больше мечтает быть рыцарем на белом коне, чем принцессой, которую нужно спасать.  
— Они еще молоды, разберутся, — медленно поставил чашку на поднос Фламель. — А как дела с твоей булочной?  
Якоб дотянулся до кофе, махом отпил половину чашки и принялся рассказывать. Сделано было много, впереди — еще больше, а жизнь, какие бы перемены в ней ни происходили, продолжается.


End file.
